demi gods send back in time to read?
by ilovepjo12
Summary: 9 teens from camp halfblood are sent back in time to read five books about the life of Percy Jackson and his friends, these books are in Percy's point of view (sorry Percy).
1. Chapter 1

Its was wArtemis olstice...the gods were arguing, again

AThen and artemisis were arguing with Hera and Aphrodite, mostly Hera about there refusal to marry

Hades andDemeter were argoing about Persephone for forcing her to stay in the underworld, as said goddess listens to the three thousand year old argument.

Just then there was a flash in the room and stood 9 teens, one of the boys 15 or 16 years old stepped forward and said "I'm Percy Jackson and this is..."

"Wait we want a proper introduction like "I'm Apollo, son of Zeus." Interrupted Apollo

"Hold up, you don't know us?" Said the boy

Athena then said "should we?"

The boy then said "well yeah we're sorta famous among you guys, wait what year is it?"

Hera said "the year is 2004."

The boy says "well we're from 2014."

Athena said "time travel interesting, continue with the introductions."

Then a blonde girl, the same age as the boy stepped forward andwhispered something to the boy.

After he said "I will go last because I believe my introduction will cause an argument."

Poseidons face was pale

The blonde girl stood up again and said "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and architect of Olympus."

The rest stood up andintroduced them selves

"Grover uUnderwood, satyr and Lord of the wild."

Zeus exclaimed "wait Aren't you the satyr who got my daughter killed and turned into a tree?!"

Grover stuttered "y y yes l l Lord z z Zeus."

A tall pale girl said "speaking of the girl who got turned into a tree,Thalia daughter of Zeus ,lieutenant of Artemis."

"But you're at tree." "And I already have a lieutenant."

Long storyabout me coming back and I'm really sorry lady Artemis."

Artemis looked sad

"I'm conor.." one said

"..andTravis stoll" the other said

"Sons of Hermes" the both said

"I'm Katie garder, daughter of Demeter by the WA." She went to sit down and Travis put am arm around her and Demeter raised and eyebrow and Hermes gave him a thumbs up.

Clarisse la rue daughter of Ares"

Ares smiled at her

"PERCY!" They yelled

"Yes dear cousins?" He said innocent

They groaned

"Just read the note" saidThalia grumbled and Percy and annabeth laughed followed by everyone else.

"Dear gods and demi gods

You have been brought together to read about the future, do not by all means necessary try to change the tutor because it is already destined to happen and if you try to change it , you might be ending the yourselves and the world.

Enjoy! Signed the fates"

"Way to make it sound fun, but we can't disobey the fates" addedGrover

"What is the first book called, annabeth."

"Percy Jackson and the lightning thief"

Percy groaned. He didn't want anybody reading about him much less the gods.

"ShallI read first?" Asked Athena politely

But everyone else groaned "YES!"


	2. I vaporize my maths teacher

She read** I acidentally vapourz****e my pre-algebra teacher**

"How can you accidIntally kill your teacher, Percy?" Said annabeth

He shrugged his shoulder and she shook her head while smiling

She then put her head on his shoulder

Athena raised an eyebrow at the two, then continued

**look I didn't want to be a half blood, but if your reading this because you think you might be one my advice is:**

Nico screamed

"What!" The gods said

"Percy's giving advice run!" Said Thalia

**Close the book right now and believe any lie your mam or dad tells you about your birth because being a halfblood is dangerous and gets you killed in very painful ways.**

**"**that actually isn't bad advice." Says a gGod

**if you recognise yourself in any of these pages close it imediatly becaise the more you know the more they can sense you and the more likely they are to find you**

**My name is Percy jackson**

"Great it's iI. My perspective."

"Now we can find out what Percy rally thinks of us"

Percy's eyes widened

**I am twelve years old and am currently at yancyacademy**

**Am I a troubled kid**

"yes." Said nNico Thalia the stolls and Clarisse

"Guys we wouldn't have survived the last 10 years if Percy wasn't the way he is." This surprisingly came from annabeth who got a ISS on the cheek from Percy, now Athena AND Poseidon raised and eyebrow

**yes, you could say that, I could start at any point of my miserable life but thugs started getting really bad last may when my sixth grade class went on a field trip to Manhattan, 28 mental case children and only two teachers?on a yellow school bus heading to the meatropolian museum of arts to check out some Greek and Roman stuff**

"sounds fun." Hermes said sarcastically

**I know-sounds like torture**

"Does not!" Athena and annabeth protested

**most yancy field trips were, Mr brunner our Latin teacher was leading the trip so i had hopes, I bet you think he would be likely other boring teacher but Mr brunner told us stories about Greek myths and jokes and once he even dressed up in Greek armor, so he was the only teacher thats class didn't put me to sleep.**

"you fall asleep in class?" Athena aasked sternly

"Athena school is even more boring than one of your lectures." Said Hermes

"You think my lectures are boring."Athena asked a little hurt

But the gods all shouted "YES!"

**I hoped this trip would be okay, iI wouldn't get into any trouble**

**Boy wasI wrong,**

"Percy, trouble follows you everywhere." Said Thalia but he pouted

**see bad thing always happen on field trips, like in my filth grade schoolwe went to the sigarta battlefield, I had a litthe accident with the revolutionary war cannon, I wasn't aiming for the school bus but I got expelled anyway.**

everyone laughed

"What were you aiming for?" Asked Travis

"Nothing really just a really annoying bunch of kids."

**and before that in my fourth grade school we took a trip to the marine world shark park and I hit the wrong lever so our class took a unplanned swim. And the time before that... well you get the idea.**

""no not now we want to hear more, tell us when we have a break. "Moaned Apollo but surprising all of the men nodded

"Boys."said Artemis but Thalia nodded

**this try I was determined to be good. All tthe way into the city I put up with Nancy bobofit a freely, redheaded, kleptomaniac grl.**

"uhh, not even iI could fix that." Aphrodite said

**hitting my best friend grover in the back of the head with bits peanut butter and ketchup that got stuck in her hair.**

"WHAT!" Nobody messes with Thalia friends

**Grover was an easy target, he was scrawny , he ccried when he got confused and he was crippled, but don't let that foul ya you should sea him run to get dinner on enchilada day in school.****  
><strong>

"way to blow yyour cover Grover." Said anannabeth

**she was only doing it bbecause she knew I couldn't do anything because I was on probation, the headmaster had threatened me with death by in school suspension.**

Hermes,tTravis and Connor screached

"What?" Asked Zeus

"In school suspension, you poor thing" said Travis and Connor togethere

**If anything bad, eembarrassing or mildly fun happened on this trip**

"BORING!" Somebody shouted

"**I'm going to kill her." I mumbled**

**"**do it!" Yelled aAres

**Grover tried to calm me down by saying "it's okay perce I like peanut butter." After that he dogged another piece of sandwich and I went to stand up but Grover pulled me down. Come to think of it j wish k had decked her because in school suspension was nothing compare to the trouble I was about to get into.**

Poseidon paled

**Mr Brunner led the museum tour, be rode up front in his wheelchair and guided us through big echoing rooms full of marble statues and orange and black pots and vases.**

**It blew y mind that this stuff lasted twothousand to three thousand years**

**"**longer than that boy." Athena stated

**he gathered us around a thirteen foot stone column with a big sphinx on the top of it, and started telling us about it, I we trying to listen but it was with everyone around me talking and everytime i told them to shut up mrs Dodd my pre algebra teacher would,d give me the evil eye.**

**"**at least you're trying." Annabeth said and Percy smiled at her

**from her first day Mrs. Dodds loved nancy And figured iI was a devils spawn, she would point her crooked finger at me and say "now honey" when she as about to give me 1 months detention after school even day. One time she made me erase old maths books until midnight. I told Grover once that I didn't think she was human, but he looked at me seriously and said "you're absolutely right."**

"Poseidon eyed Hades suspiciously

**Mr brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art, finally Nancy bobofit snickered somethin about the naked guy on stel.**

"no respect." murmured Athena

**and i turned around and said "will you shut up."**

**But it came out louder thanI meant it to.**

**The whole class laughed. MrBrunner stopped his story and said "Mr Jackson." He said "did you have a comment?"**

**"No,sir"**

**Mr runner pointed to a picture, "can you please explain what this image represents?"**

**"That's kronos eating his kids."**

**"Yes." He aid obviously not satisfied**

**"And he did this because.."**

**"Well..." i raked my brain for the information "kronos was the king God..."**

"GOD?!"the five eldest gods yelled

"Peace, Chiron will correct him." This surprisingly came from Hestia who everyone forgot was there and jump when the heard her

Zeus humphed

**"and.."**

**"God?" Brunner interupted**

**"Titan." I corrected myself "and he didn't trust his kids so he ate the, but his wife hid baby Zeus and gave kronos a rock to eat instead. Later when Zeus grew up he tricked kronos into barfing up his 5 siblings, he did this by feeding him a mixture of mustard and wine, then there was a war between gods and titans and the gods chopped kronos into tiny pieces with his own scythe and buried in the death of tartarus."**

**Nancy snickered and mumbled to her friend "like we're going to use this in real. Like it is going to say "please explain why kronos ate his kids" in our job application."**

**"AndMr Jackson to rephrase miss bobofits question, why will we need this information in real life."**

"busted."mumbled Hermes and Apollo

**"busted." Mumbled gGrover**

" oh no we think like a goat." Screamed Hermes Apollo

"Poor Grover" muttered artemis

**"shut up!" Hissed Nancy, her face aasked as her hair.****  
><strong>

**At least she got caught aswells me, Mr Brunner was theonly teacher who ever caught her, he had radar ears.**

**I thought about the question and shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, sir.":**

**"Well half credit Mr Jackson, you got the first part correct, I would like you to research why this information is vital to every life, I will only expect the best from you.**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard**

**But it was fun on tournament days when he came dressed as aRoman soldier and challenged us to a sword point and we have to write down every Greek and Roma to live , their mothers, and the God they worshiped.**

"wow, even I can't do that" annabeth said shockingly

"Oh my God annabeth can't do something The world must be ending." Nico and Thalia said panicking

Then a knife went whizzing past his ear and Percy growled making the floor rumble, annabeth whispered something to him, he looked a Thalia and Nico and laughed.

"Stop talking about me." They bother said together

Percy and annabeth laughed.

Nico stood up and past Annabeth her knife

"I believe this is yours."

**Mr Brunner told us to go ooutside for lunch, I went outside and saw a massive storm cloud, it looked like a storm was coming but Incas the only one seeing it, the weather has been like this ever since Christmas.**

**Me andGrover sat on the edge of a fountain away from the rest of the class hoping people wouldn't think we were with them.**

**Nancy bobofitt came over and dropped her peanut butter sandwich on Grover and said "oops." Her face looked like someone sprayed cheese all over it.**

**I ttried to stay cool, I closed my yes and counted to ten then I heard a wave roar past my ear I opened my eyes to find Nancy sitting I the pond I don.t remember pushing her but she screamed "Mrs Dodds Percy pushed me ." But her friends were saying "did you see that the water , it grabbed her."**

"cool!" Yelled Apollo

**I didn't know what they were talking about, all iI knew was I was in trouble again.**

**As soon asMrs Dodd was sure 'poor' Nancy aasnokay, she turned to me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyss,as if I'd done something she's been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey."**

"seriously what is up with her and this 'honey' thing" tThalia said worried about her best friend.

**"I know," I grumbled " a month erasing workbooks."**

Hermes groaned

"Never guess your punishment." He said and Travis and Connor nodded.

**that wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me." Mrs dodds aid**

**"Wait, it was me." Grover said "I pushed her."**

"awwwwwwww." The girls coped

**I stared at him stunned**

**I can't believe he did that Mrs Dodds scared the hell out of him.**

**"I don't think so MR Underwood."**

**"But-" **

**"You-will-stay-here****-"**

"creepy and mean." Said aApollo

"You don't know the half of it." Percy stated

**Grover looked at me desperately**

**"It's okay man." I told him "thanks for trying."**

**"Honey"Mrs Dodds barked at me."now"**

**Nancy smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe 'I will kill you latter' stare**

the people from the future shuttered

"The glare may scare the hell out of us but thats nothing compare to when he gets reptile out and uses it" said annabeth

"Yeah, you would know," saidNico "you've never been at the point of the sword."

Annabeth blushed and grinned atPercy who grinned back.

**then I turned to who wasn't there anymore she was at the doorway of the museum , way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. ****  
><strong>

**How'd she get up there so fast?**

**I have moments like that, when my brain falls asleep or something AMD the next thing I know I missed something. The school counciler said it was all part of my ADHD, my brain misinterpretation things.**

"I've got a good feeling that it's not the ADHD." Athena said

**I wasn't so sure**

"great I'm thinking like him now." Athena grumbled and read on

**I went after Mrs Dodds, halfway up the steps, iI glanced back at Grover. He looked pail, cutting his eyes between me and Mr Brunner, like he wanted mr Brunner to notice, but he was to absorbed n his book.**

**I looked back up,Mrs Dodds disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay I thought. She going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"probably not." Said Poseidon

**but apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up with her we were back in the Greek and Roman workshop, there was nobody there besides US.**

"no witnesses." Ares said hoping for some action

**Mrs Dodds stood with her arms crossed infront of a big marble freeze of the Greek gods, she was making a weird noire 1Ithaca her throat, like growling.**

"growling?" Zeus asked

**even without the noice I would have been nervous. It is weird being alone with a teacher essentially Mrs Dodds, something about the way she looked at the frieze, made me think she wanted to pulverized me.**

"probably did." Annabeth commented

**"you've been giving us problems honey." She said**

**"Y yes ma'am"**

**"Did you really think you could get away with it?" Sheasked**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad, it was evil **

**She's****s my teacher, she can't hurt me I thought**

"wrong." Nico said

**"I' 'll try harder ma'am."**

"you just said you'd try harder to get away with stuff." Connor said trying to llessen the tension it sort of worked everyone laughed besides Poseidon and annabeth who clenched there fists.

**thunder shook the building **

**"We're not fools, perseus Jackson." She said "it was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess and you will suffer less."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about**

**All i could 4think of was that the teach had found my illegal stash of sweets I had be selling out of my dorm room.**

"NICE!" Yelled hHermes and high fives Percy

**or maybe they found out that I got my essay on tTom Sawner Lethem internet, without even reading the book and they were going to take my grade away, or worse make me actually read the book.**

"Percy, it is a really good book." Annabeth said

"I don't like reading... dyslexia." Percy said

"Oh yeah..I'm going to get a copy for you in ancient Greek and make you read it next summer." She answered

"Please don't"

"I am" she answered

Percy sighed but didn't argue

"OK, I will read it." He said "for you."

"Awww, thanks." She said kissing hischeek before leaning on him and he put arm around her, both of their God parents raised an eyebrow.

**"well." She demanded**

**"Ma'am I don't..." **

**"Your time is up." She hissed.**

**Then thweirdest thing happened her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals, her fingers stretched into talons and her leather jacket melted into large leathery wings. She wasn't human, she was an old hag with bad wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and she was about to slice me into ribbons.**

""YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON?!"Poseidon screamed at Hades as a squall of boats went down in th Atlantic

"So what ifI did?" Challenged Hades

"I'll lock you in a prison in my underwater palace until you fade into nothing." Poseidon spat.

"Oh." Hades said because he couldn't beBothered to argue back.

**then things got stranger,**

**Mr Brunner, who'd been out front a minute ago, was strolling through the doorway in his chair, holding a peninsula his hand, shouted what, ho Percy." Tossing the pen in the air.**

**MrsDodds lunged at me.?**

**With a yelp,I dodged and felt talons slash passed my ear. I snatched the pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand it wasn't a pen anymore it was a sword, the bronze sword Mr Brunner used on tournament day.**

""riptide.." Percy said grabbing his pen and clicking it.

**Mrs Dodds spun towards me With a murderous look on her face.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so badI almost dropped the sword.**

"wimp." Ares said but poseidon didn't do anything because he was clutching hi strident and was as pale as a ghost.

**she snarled "die honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me **

**absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally:I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade ran straight through her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she?was made of water. Hssss!**

**"**you killed a fury on your first swing?" Ares asked and gave Percy a high-five but Hades glared at Percy.

Poseidon colour was returning to his face

**Mrs Dodds was a pile of sand in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nnothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those glowing red eyes were still watching me**

the demigod shivered

**I was alone**

**A pen in my hand.****  
><strong>

**MrBrunner wasn't there, no one was there besides me**

**My hands trembled, my lunch must've been contaminated with magicmushrooms or something**

"magic mushrooms?" Hera asked and pPercy shrugged

**had I imagine the whole thing**

**I went back outside, it was raining**

**Grover was sitting next to the fountain, a museum map tended over his head. Nancy bobofit was standing soaked from her swim in the fountain grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me she said "I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your butt.**

"the mist" aApollo mumbled to himself.

**I said "who?"**

**"Our teacher, duh!"**

**I blinked we had no teacher called Mrs kerr. I asked her what she was talking about.**

"now you look like an idiot." Ares said.

**she rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs Dodds was.**

**He said "who?"**

**But he paused first and wouldn't look at me, sI thought he was messing with me.**

"satyr are terrible liars." DDionysus said.

"Especially goat boy here." Thalia said and everyone laughed

**"not funny man" iI told him "this is serious."**

**Thunder boomed**

**I saMr Brunner sitting under is umbrella reading his book as if he had never moved.**

**I went over to him**

**He looked up a little distracted "ah that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the futureMr Jackson.**

"only cChiron." Annabeth said.

**I handed the pen to mMr Brunner , I hasn't even realised I was still holding it.**

**"Sir." I started "wheres Mrs dodds"**

**He stared at me blankly "who?"**

**"The otherchaperone mrs pre algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and?sat forward, looking mildly concerned Percy there is no Mrs Dodds on this trip. As far as I know there has never been a Mrs Dodds at yancy academy. Are you feeling alright?"**

"Chiron is such a good liar." Percy said

"That is the end of the chapter, who wants to read next. Poseidon raised his hand ans said "just as long as my son doesn't die."

"maybe we should take a breabreak."

"Yes." Nico screamed.


	3. shooting stars true love

**shooting stars=tru****e love**

the demigods left the t,rone room,

"This will be fun." Annabeth saID

Your mother will kill me Percy said they kissed, nNico and Thalia groaned "get a room"

Percy and annabeth laughed

"I'm going to take a walk Percy, coming." Said annabeth

Percy answered "of course."

They left.

"They'll probably end up making out In a pond." Clarisse said in disgust

"Yeah but this time we won't throw them in." Everyone laughed!

* * *

><p>annabeth and percy<p>

Annabeth leaned in to kiss percy, they finished kissing and sat down

Once they sat down they saw a shooting star "make a wish." Percy said to annabeth.

She smiled and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" He asked

"Can't tell you or it won't come true."

They left to meet up with the others in the throne room.

"Hey, guys did you see the shooting star."

"Right i can't take it, are you two datjng" athena said gesturing to percy and annabeth

The two looked at each other and said "yes"

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DATE HIS/HER DAUGHTER/SON." Athena and poseidon said together

"OH shut up." This suprising came fro aphrodite "you saw a shooting star, they only show for peolle who are trully in love, the show up for zeus and hera all of the time."

Percy and annabeth smiled at each other and percy kissed annabeth but a glared from there parents and a loud shreek from aphrodite seperatdd them.


	4. three old ladies and the socks of death

thhree** old ladies knit the socks of death.**

"I had to choose the chapter with death in the title." Poseidon said.

**I was used to the occational weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four hour hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted like they totally convinced that Mrs Kerr -a perky blonde woman whom I had never seen until she got onto our school bus arthritis end of the trip- had been our pre algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"gotta love the mist." Apollo mused

**every so often I would spring a Mrs Dodds reference on them to see if I could trip them up but the would just stare at me as if I were psycho**

"well..." Nico and Thalia started but annabeth glared at them.

"I'm the only one who gets to call him a psycho" annabeth said and percy poured.

**it got so that I almost believed them- Mrs Dodds had never existed.**

**Almost.**

"20 drachma, that it Grover" Hermes challenged Apollo

"You're on!" Apollo answered

"Idiots!" Artemis mumbled and hestia nodded her head in agreement.

**but Grover couldn't fool me**

"pay up!" Hermes said and Apollo handed him 20 drachmas while Artemis and Hestia shook their head.

**when I mention the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"satyrs suck at lying." Said Dionysus

"I'msurprised you're actually listening" Zeus said and Dionysus shrugged his shoulders

**something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.**

"uh no duh!" Thalia said which earned her a glare from Percy but she shrugged it off.

**I didn't have much time to think about it in the day, but at the night visions of Mrs Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in cold sweat.**

"creepy" tThalia said.

**the freaky weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the Windows in my dorm room. A few days ago one of the biggest tornado was spotted only fifty miles from the Hudson. One of the current events we studied I social studies?was the number of small planes that had gone down in sudden sqaulls in the Atlantic that year.**

"wow, you guys are ppassed." Said Ares?earning a smack on the head from hestia.

"OW!" Arescomplained

"Watch you language " hestia said

"Sorry." H said not sounding sorry at all.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time, my grades slipped from Ds to Fs.**

aAthena looked horrified but annabeth just sighed.

**I got into more fights with nNancy bobofit and her friends.**

"fist fights or just arguments." Ares asked.

"Arguments" Percy answered but Ares looked disappointed.

**I was sent out of the class in almost every lesson.**

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was to lazy to study for a spelling test, I snapped and called him an old sot.**

everyone laughed.

"Only you seaweed brain." Annabeth said

**I wasn't even sure what it meant**

**"**it means old drunk." AAnnabeth said

"Oh well then,Apollo you act like an old sot." Artemis said

"Hey!" Apollo shouted.

**but it sounded good.**

**The headmaster sent my mother a letter making it official that I would not be invited back next year.**

**FineI told myself, just fine.**

**I was homesick**

**I wanted to be at home with my mom I our little apartment on the upper east side, even if I had to go to a public school and put up with my obnoxious step father and his pokerparties.**

"Paul's not that bad." Annabeth said

"This was before Paul" Percy said

"Iremember him" Grover said looking a Percy sympathetically.

**and yet... there were things I would miss like the vview of the Woods and river outside of our dorm room window. I'd miss Grover, he's been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I wondered how he would survive next year without me.**

"thanks man" Grover said.

"Anytime"Percy said

**I'd miss Latin class, Mr Brunner crazy tournament days and his faith that I would do well.**

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

**I hasn't forgotten what Mr Brunner had told me about this subject being life and death for me. I wasn't sure why but I actually started to believe him.**

"thank gods" annabeth said

**the evening before the my final, iI got so frustrated k threw my Cambridge guide in Greek mythology across the room****  
><strong>

"WHAT?!" Athena yelled and pPercy jumped up with riptide in his hand but annabeth said "if you sit down and listen it will tell you why mother."

Annabeth didn't wantPercy to get on another gods bad side, especially her mom.

**my dyslexia was acting up and I couldn't take it anymore. Words started swimming of the page ccircling my head, the letters doing one-eightys as if riding a skateboarde. There was no way was going to remember the difference between Chiron and charon.**

""Now you do." Annabeth said

"What do you mean 'now you do'?" Poseidon asked

"Well we've been through the underworld more than once... the first time we used charon." She answered and people gasped

"If you like that story you should here the one about them falling into tartarus." Travis said and thedemigods screamed at him. Poseidon fainted and Athena look as pale as a ghost.

"You fell into tartarus?" Athena asked Percy and annabeth.

" you'll have to see it'sin the 9th or 10th book I think" Percy said while punching Travis numerous times I the face.

"Percy?" She said

"yes?" He answered

"How are you still alive?" Athena asked and Percy shrugged

"I'm skilled"Percy answered

**or polydict and polydeuce. And congregating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

"that is hard." Annabeth said.

**I paced the room, feeling like there was ants crawling around inside my shirt.**

"I get that feeling when iI read." Connor said helping Travis up

**I remembered Mr Brunner serious face , his thousand yyear old eyes.**

**I will only accept the best from you,Percy Jackson .**

"how about the best at sword fighting" nNico said

"Or being completely stupid" thalia added

"Or being able to piss off almost every god to live" annabeth also added

**iI took a deep breath and picked the book up.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help but maybe ifI spoke to Mr Brunner he could give me some pointers. At least i could apologize for the big fat F I was about to get on the exam.**

**Ididn't want to leave Yancy with him thinking I hasn't tried. I walked downstairs to the faculties offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr Brunner's door was ajar and the light stretched across across the hallway floor.**

**I aas three steps away from the door handle, when I heard voices inside the room, Mr Brunner asked a question and a voice that was definitely Grover said "...worried about Percy, sir"**

"cue eavesdropping Percy" Thalia said

Percy poured and everyone laughed

**I froze **

**I'm not usually an eavesdroper**

""pft!" Thalia said and Percy glared at Her

"You don't scare mePercy." Thalia said

"Oh, really" he said taking out riptide

Thalia looked at the blade

"Touch me andI'll zap you." Thalia threatened but her voice shook

"Yeah, good luck with that one" Percy replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

Thalia stook her tongue out at him

Percy pit riptide away and Thalia let out a breath she had been holding

'thank gods' she thought

"Thalia you're scared ofPercy?" Annabeth asked

"Yes" Thalia said "when he uses riptide he's like a blur of destruction, you saw during the titan war..." Thalia put a hand over her mouth.

"Titan war?" The gods asked but the dmigods shook their heads.

**but I Saree you to to try not listen if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

"point made." Nico said

**I inch closer.**

**"...alone this summer" Grover was saying "I mean a kindly one in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know to-"**

**" if we rush him it will only make matters worse." MrBrunner said "we need to wait for?him to mature more."**

"we'll be as old as the gods if we wait for Percy to mature." Annabeth said and everyone laughed

**"but he may not have summer solstice deadline-" Grover said**

**"Will have to be resolved without him,Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." Mr Brunner said****  
><strong>

**" sir, he saw her.." Grover said**

**" his imagination," Mr Brunner insisted "the mist over the staff and students will convince him of that."**

**"Sir,I...i cant fail my duties again." Grover said "you know what that would mean."**

Thalia putative comforting hand on grovers shoulder.

"My choice." She said and Grover nodded.

"**you hhaven't failed,Grover " Mr Brunner said " I should've seen her for what she really was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy safe until fall-"**

**I dropped my book and it hit the floor with a thud.**

**"NO!" **Apollo and Hermes screamed in unison

"What?" Athena asked

"Rule number uno!" Hermes saidgesturing to his kids "go!"

"Never give away your position." Thestills said I unison, everyone laughed

Hermes looked at his kids with pride in his eyes

**Mr Brunner went silent**

**My heart hammered, I picked up the bookend backed away**

"good" Hermes said.

**a shadow sslid across the lighted glass of Mr brunner office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair -bound teacher, holding that looked suspiciously like an archers bow.**

"he's. In centaur form" annabeth. Said

**I opened the nearest door and slid in**

"rule number 123, hid if you might get caught" hHermes said

**a few seconds later I heard a slow clip clip clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused infront of the glass,then moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down the back of my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway Mr Brunner spoke "nothing" he said "my nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice "**

**"Mine neither," Grover said "but I could've sworn..."**

**"Go back to your dorm"Mr brunner said " you've gotta long day of exams tomorrow. **

**"Don't remind me." Grover said.**

**The lights went out in the office.**

**I waited until i knew the coast was clear.**

**FinallyI slipped out into the hallway and made my way back to my dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying hisLatin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey" he said "you going to be ready for this test"**

**I didn't answer**

**"You look awful" he frowned "is everything okay?"**

**"Just...tired"**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression and started getting ready for bed.****  
><strong>

"he still read them no doubt" Nicole said and Grover nodded

**I didn't understand what I heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I had imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clearGrover and Mr brunner Were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of trouble.**

**The next afternoon, asI was leaving the three hour Latin exam.**

Hermes and Apollo screamed

Zeus said "what now?"

"THREE HOURS"the duo said "THAT IS TORTURE!"

Everyone shook their heads besides the duo.

**my eyes swimming with all of the gGreek and Roman names I misspelled, Mr runner called me inside.**For **oa moment I thought he had found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy" he said "ddon't be discouraged about leaving, yancy. It's... it's for the best.**

**His tone was kind but the words stillg embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly the other kids enough were finishing the test could hear him. Nancy bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic tittle kissing motionswith her lips.**

annabeth ggrowled.

What's wrong Annie " travis said "jealous"

Annabeth put on her cap anddisappeared, "this'll be fun".Percy stated she reappeared behind Travis with a knife against his throat

"Don't call me annie" she said

Then she sat back down next to percy with everyone staring at her a little scared.

**"okay, sir "I mumbled **

**"I mean..."Mr brunner said " this isn't the right place for you. It is only a matter of time.**

**My eyes stung**

"wimp" Ares muttered and was doused in icy salt water.

"Hey kelp breath,I'd like to stay dry " Ares said

"Itwasn't me... it was Percy."Poseidon said between laughs

Ares glared at percy.

**here was one of my favourite teachers, imffront of me telling me I couldn't handle it. After he believe in me all year. Now he was telling me I was destined to be kicked out.**

**"Right "I said trembling**

**"No no " Mr brunner said " oh confound it all. What I am trying to say is you're not normal Percy. That's nothing to be - "**

**"Thanks"I blurted out " thanks a lot sir, for reminding me."**

**"Percy -"**

**ButI was gone**

"also pPercy has a short temper" Thalia said.


End file.
